


wasting

by cyrusbarrone



Series: change [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Au first meeting, Ficlet, M/M, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets Isaiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> This is based off the idea of 'I am wasting my life'. I thought this idea would work well with Michael as his life before meeting Polly and the others was vastly different from before he met them. idk. it was for my creative writing class so the word limit was small. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

Michael looked around himself. He was surrounded in thick twirling smoke and rows of uneven tables. Atop each table were stacks of money and cups of half-drunk booze. Around him men were shouting and calling out bets to the eldest boy at the blackboard to screech a mark under a horse’s name. It was chaos, but calm, the men were in their neatest suits and polished shoes and their haircuts all matched; shorn sides, short top, flat cap over. 

Michael felt his own hair - length on the sides enough to brush his fingers through. He did not wear a suit, simply his button down and trousers. He did not yet know how to smoke. 

"Show 'im the ropes." There was a hand on his shoulder. Arthur's. It pushed him through the haze, the shouting men and towards a pretty smirking black boy. "'Ow it works, an all."

The black boy flicked his eyes at Michael, raising his eyebrows at the lack of suit jacket and cigarette stains. Brief disapproval curved his features before he tugged his own overcoat, pulled it around his middle.

Arthur’d left. The black boy smirked at him, turned his back. “Name’s Isaiah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Please tell me what you think. <3  
> I can be found at frankc4stle.tumblr.com also.


End file.
